


Samu and Rea declared a prank war on Dark Forster to protect the bae Nico Santos

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Nico Santos is my son, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Hands down Samu and Rea would make out on Marks jury chair out of spiteAnd do other pranksShort plot rabbit run of a person who innocently ended up shipping them
Relationships: Rea Garvey/Samu Haber
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	Samu and Rea declared a prank war on Dark Forster to protect the bae Nico Santos

**Author's Note:**

> WTF am I even doing here  
> I only started watching the voice of Germany cause I'm currently stuck in this country cause of corona.  
> And I didn't even plan to ship people.  
> But then there are Samu and Rea being so sexy and relatable AND SHIPABLE 
> 
> AND THEN THERE IS NICO SANTOS A BABY, WHO I NOW CALL MY SON CAUSE HE IS PURE AND DESERVES THE WORLD !!!  
> (I don't know his music but he's a baby)
> 
> SO THIS HAPPEND AND I'M.NOT SORRY 
> 
> RAMBLING SCOTSMAN OUT
> 
> Comments are appreciated  
> If you want more of the story leave cookies please ❤

Yeah well fuck they hadn't intended to end up having sex on the jury chair of their most hated member of staff.  
But Mark had been a total douchebag and they both liked spicing up things from time to time.

How did it even start.  
They really didn't remember  
At some point they kissed out of a joke  
Then Rea showed up Sundays at Samu's door step and they pretty much had hit right of then.  
Samu had opened the door almost naked, only wearing sunglasses and his surfer necklace. Doing so to chase away the Jehovah witnesses.  
Rea liked what he saw.  
They laughed the first awkwardness away.  
Samu suggested they to get drunk.  
So they did.  
Played cards to pass the time.  
Rea's trousers found it's way to the ground at some point.  
Amongst other parts of unnecessary clothing during the game.  
Samu soon placed himself on top of his colleague tossing the cards away. "I win you loose. Lean back and think about Ireland." He demanded with his raspy charming witty voice before kissing him. His kisses tasted like whiskey and sex and they got lost in each other in an instant.  
Next thing they knew was waking up next to each other all sore and satisfied the next morning.  
Things had been an on and off thing ever since.

Ever since the new season dawned in the light of recent events they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. So teaming up together was the only right thing to do. After all if push comes to shove they could even go into quarantine together.  
No-one would ask questions really. Nico maybe would leave snacks at their door.  
Well some snarky comments were always there. Especially from Mark. Who was always one word away from getting slapped. So they decided to pull pranks on him. Swapping his coke light for coke zero. Putting itching powder on in his baseball cap . Emptying the mini bar on his hotel room only to refill it with peppermint tea and other things he despised.  
But having sex on his chair really levelled up their game.  
Out of a sheer overkill mood they took a selfie arm in arm in the chair to send it to Mark when the moment was right.

Couple of hours later :  
Mark complaint about his water tasting funnier than any joke Nico had ever tried to tell before launching himself into his seat. Said seemed to be stickier than usual.  
"The cleaning crew did a crappy job with my seat." Whined he before getting up again to inspect it. Samu and Rea tried to keep a straight face before bursting into laughter alongside Nico who seemed to know things.  
"Well Mark that's what you get when you treat everyone like ass." commented the youngest member of the crew.  
"What is that honey? Skyr? It's bloody sticky" Mark scratched the surface almost wanting to taste it but refrained from it when his mobile rang.  
It was a text message from Samu with a jpeg attached.  
"UGH FOR FUCKS SAKE GUYS!! I NEED BLEACH!"


End file.
